Sign of Affection
by Py-Cries
Summary: Ichinose liked kissing. As easy as that. [Ichinose/Everyone]


Ichinose likes kissing. As easy as that. One little gesture that can speak more than a hundred words – there are kisses for family, kisses for friends, kisses for lovers and kisses for the person you love. They are all different and they are all great.

* * *

His first kiss had been for practice purposes only. He truly liked Aki – a kiss with her would be like a dream come true, so Ichinose wanted to be prepared. One evening as him and Domon were just bumming around on Domon's overly long bed (normal size was too short for him), he decided to share his thoughts. Of course, Domon burst out laughing. Ichinose pouted. This was a very serious situation. After a lot of persuading Domon let Ichinose use himfor training, under the condition that it was just a quick and nobody outside of this very room would ever know about it. Ichinose quickly leaned forward and placed his lips on Domon's thin and chapped ones. He felt sorry for the girl who might end up as his friend's girlfriend, kissing such uncomfortable lips certainly was not something to look forward to. But still – something happened that very moment as he nibbled at Domon's lower lip and the other let out a low gasp. A small electric shock went through him. The hair at his neck stood up. It felt forbidden. And it felt good.

Somehow, Ichinose wondered if it felt just as good to kiss other people. He did not like Domon that way, he liked Aki. So was it just the kissing itself that brought out these feelings? Since he was not as close to the others on the team as he was to Domon, he could not simply ask them to kiss him just for testing. So he let it be. One day he would know.

* * *

But he found himself being confronted with the same topic a few days later as the sun was blazing down hot, hot from the sky as he practiced a new technique with Shourin. The tiny midfielder had come up to Ichinose and asked him if he could help with a dribbling technique called Tatsumaki Senpuu. After two hours of hard work and steady progress Ichinose suggested a little break. "Just one more time, senpai!" So Ichinose charged in one more time and this time it was much more difficult than before and he could feel himself getting blown away by the cyclone. A moment later he was flat on his back, Shourin running to him, shouting concerned. But Ichinose was more proud than hurt and grabbed the tiny midfielder instead, engulfing him in a tight hug and placing a quick kiss on his hairless head. When Ichinose let him go again, Shourin placed his tiny hands on his head and blushed brightly.

So, kissing did not only have to be mouth to mouth, Ichinose noted. It felt different though. Kissing Shourin on the head had not felt like kissing Domon. It had been more a "Good job and oh yeah, you're cute." It was a different message.

* * *

Usually, Ichinose and Domon entered the school grounds from the direction of the hospital, leading them over the parking lot (apparently that was forbidden though), more often than not meeting Natsumi who just got out of her familiy's limousine. They would exchange a short greeting, sometimes a bit of small talk. This very morning though Ichinose threw his bag at Domon ("Hey!") and sped off towards the limousine. Carefully he opened the car's door and offered the surprised manager his hand. "Good morning, ojou-sama." Natsumi looked like she wanted to ram her parasol through Ichinose's head but said nothing and gave him her hand. Ichinose helped her out, kissed her hand and ran back to Domon who looked as confused as Endou when doing Maths.

* * *

Domon's chapped lips were only a small minus when you compared it to how it must feel to kiss Kurimatsu. Teeth everywhere. Ichinose had to admit that he was curious indeed but he treasured his tongue and speaking ability too much to loos it in an experiment kiss. Instead, he went with a a simple kiss on Kurimatsu's forehead as a small reward for again successfully dribbling past Raimon's defense.

* * *

As he planned to one day sweep Aki off her feet, Ichinose needed to know how to kiss romantically. Grab the girl, a cheesy line and a soft kissy, no chappy lips or tongue-threatening teeth. Kazemaru's hair was quite girly – long, soft and perfectly brushed – so it was safe to assume that his lips were just as soft as a girl's, right? So when one day in the clubroom after practice, most of the guys half undressed, the boys talked about kissing and everybody pressed Kazemaru into sharing his knowledge because hey, the girls flew on him. So surely he had already kissed somebody. The defender though insisted that he had never ever kissed anybody yet, so of course Ichinose took his chance and grabbed the boy, leaned close, whispered a seductive "I can change that." and planted a kiss on Kazemaru's lips. Against his imagination though, Kazemaru was not impressed at all and just looked at him sternly and said: "What the heck was that?"

* * *

Kazemaru's lips had indeed been soft but the fact that he had not been kissing back, had dulled down the experience dramatically. Maybe he should still wait a bit before kissing people full on. And maybe he should choose people for kissing who did not put that much thought into it. And that was how he ended up kissing Endou on the corner of his lips to congratulate the captain to receiving a medal of honor from the principal for his merits for the school. Nobody minded though because a second later the whole team threw itself onto the poor keeper who then presented them their own medals.

* * *

The first years were all cute and stuff but they were no kissing material at all but they were really cute so sometimes Kabeyama got a little peck on the cheeks because he was too tall for Ichinose to reach any other part of his face (and even for that he had to stand on his tiptoes). Kabeyama got very embarrassed and shuffled away, blushing, while Kurimatsu gave him a thumbs up. Maybe his kisses had become some kind of trophy among them? Yeah, these kids were really cute. He'd have to make sure to not forget Shishido.

* * *

When asked who had the most knowledge about kissing, knowledge not practice, Ichinose would bet on Megane. Apparently he had once taken the soccer club to a maid cafe, pretty kinky, Ichinose had to admit, and in his free time he surfed around in the depths of the internet, living the otaku life. So surely this guy had to have knowledge about kissing at least theoretically. One day Ichinose found himself asking Megane for advice. It was very informative. There were fetishes and _places to kiss _Ichinose had never dreamed of and wow, some of them did sound pretty hot, especially to a pubescent teenager. And somehow Ichinose found himself trying out some of them with Megane who actually looked pretty good without his glasses. The brain of the team was shaking, betraying his earlier confidence but it was amazing, new and much more forbidden.

* * *

With his newly gained knowledge, Ichinose deemed himself the master of fetishes and kinks. He really wanted to try kissing and biting the neck – that seemed pretty hot to him. But it was not as innocent anymore, so he could not simply choose one of the first years or one of the second years he did not have much to do with besides soccer practice. So again his target was Domon. Seeing as Domon had already nearly thrown a fit the first time, Ichinose chose to simply surprise attack him from behind where he had the best access to his friend's neck anyway. He leaned up, closed his eyes and opened his mouth a tad to bite, thinking what the sun kissed skin would feel like between his teeth. Cloth. A mouth full of cloth. "What are you doing?", Domon asked with an arched brow. Why did Domon have to be so freakishly tall that no other living human could hope to ever reach his neck?

* * *

Ichinose had to postpone this, he'll find somebody else to try this on. But more importantly, some people apparently liked it when they were kissed and bit on the ear and for some reason Someoka immediately crossed Ichinose's mind. He did not know why but he could see the other as somebody who like to be kissed on the ear. So when Someoka was ranting about the first years making pubescent jokes and randomly drawing penises on everything in the clubroom, Ichinose grabbed Someoka by the head, nibbled a bit on his left ear and placed a soft kiss on it afterwards. Someoka opened and closed his mouth like a fish but was successfully shut up, he spun around and stalked off while mumbling incomprehensible things.

* * *

As they were preparing for the next match, Ichinose always felt somebody looking at him. The culprit was found relatively fast. Whenever he thought that Ichinose was not looking, Shishido watched him. So for the next few days, when Ichinose caught the first year looking again, he waved at him; Shishido always looked away abashedly. Shishido had a lot of hair, a kiss on the head would result in a mouth full of hair (besides the fact that the redhead was taller than him), so Ichinose opted for a kiss on the nose when Shishido managed to block his Spinning Shot with Heavy Baby (it was a weird technique). Shishido played even better for the rest of the training.

* * *

But Shishido was not the only one watching. While Kidou respected him for his abilities, he was always giving Ichinose that calculating look. Well, Ichinose _guessed _that it was, the goggles prevented him from making a clear assumption. He also developed a habit of always being around Haruna somehow as if protecting her. What did Kidou think he would do to her? Aki was the girl he was going for, not Haruna. But one day Kidou cornered Ichinose about the 'kissing business' and gave him a long lecture about 'not simply walking around and kissing people'. It ended with Ichinose slipping off Kidou's goggles and kissing him on the eyelid. Soft and gentle. "Your eyes are beautiful." Kidou snatched his goggles back and stalked off without putting them back on. Ichinose could only hear the team gasping and then chatting excitedly.

* * *

Ichinose was very surprised to find out that apparently the only other member of the soccer club that apparently had experience in kissing. Somehow they had ended up talking about Ichinose's talk with Megane and Handa had entrusted him with the information that he liked making out in public places such as empty classrooms. When Ichinose tried to get Handa to tell him more, the other just blushed bright red and denied ever saying anything about it. But later, after training they were behind the clubhouse, Ichinose french kissing Handa and the founder member of the soccer club did proof himself as a very good kisser. The adrenaline was pumping through Ichinose's veins and he understood why Handa liked the thrill of being discovered.

* * *

Up to this point Ichinose had been the one to initiate the kisses until Max confronted him. The cute midfielder did not look happy at all and scowled at Ichinose. Had he done something wrong? A moment later he was pressed up against the wall, Max biting down on his collar bone hard. Max trails up and leaves another mark at his neck, ravishing Ichinose's lips afterwards. "Don't touch what's mine." Max walked off and Ichinose was still too much in a trance to do anything so he needs a moment to run after him and ask what this was about. Apparently, Max and Handa had something going but were not officially dating or anything, Ichinose made a a note to watch them a bit more and indeed, Max liked to touch Handa pretty often (Handa did not like it as much though).

* * *

After a long and tiring training session the managers once again served the team onigiri. Ichinose went to the sinks that were at the backside of the first year building to let some water run through his damp with sweat hair. "Don't you want to eat, senpai?" Haruna had come up to him with a plate of onigiri. The girl was cute. Caring and sweet. Ichinose took a bite of onigiri and leaned in to hug Haruna. Kidou stood only a few meters away, watching the pair intently. Ichinose choked on his onigiri.

* * *

Some people were creepy. Kageno somehow fell into that category. Ichinose guessed it was because of Kageno's long hair that kept people from seeing his face. "I want to see your eyes." Kageno turned around to look at Ichinose, the eerie cloud that surrounded him as ever present. The defender did not say anything in return and instead turned around to get out of his sweaty uniform. Surprised was and understatement of what Ichinose felt when he stared in two piercing green eyes. Shy kisses were exchanged as Ichinose clipped Kageno's bangs to the side with one of Aki's pink hair clips. Green and pink was a nice colour combination.

* * *

Most of the girls that attended Raimon thought Gouenji was hot, nearly every second crushed on him and every third had at least sent him one love letter. But none of them knew that Gouenji did not only like feet in regards of soccer but also in non-sport-related departments. So Ichinose requested that Gouenji would show him how that worked – what would you do with feet? How could feet turn somebody on? And that was how Ichinose learned what a footjob was. He could understand why Gouenji liked it.

* * *

"You know what, Ichinose-kun?"

Ichinose and Aki sat on the steel tower plaza, looking at the sunset, Endou's practice tire hung on the tree behind them. The golden light was pretty romantic and Aki had asked him to come with her after soccer practice, so maybe this was the right time to tell her about his feelings?

"What?"

"Remember when you got here first? When you asked me if I liked Endou-kun?" She paused, seeing as Ichinose made no attempt to say anything, she carried on. "I think I really do." Her smile was amazing.

Ichinose spent this evening feeding on Domon's supply of sweet stuff.


End file.
